New Girl
by Isabella Lily Potter
Summary: Loe story! Joe is a high school senoir, who's looking for something fresh in his life. Will a unexpected new girl be just what he's looking for? I own nothing: not Hannah Montana,Camp Rock, or the characters used. They are owned, and published by Disney.
1. Chapter 1

One word…school. The institute that insists you spend at least six hours for five days in it to learn. More like almost everyone either sleeping, talking to friends, daydreaming, or doodling on notebooks and paper. The only exciting thing about school was seeing your friends and counting the minutes to the weekend, when you have plans with friends that were made at this hell hole. Okay so maybe school isn't that extreme but you get my point. Nothing new happens; it's always the constant flow of boredom and normalness. I guess you could say I'm one of those people that just want change, something exciting and fresh. Like that's going to happen at this school.

First hour hasn't even begun and I already find myself drifting off into la la land. I'm one of the first people here, which isn't likely behavior for me but I didn't feel like stopping off at my locker this morning. Not I need anything for this class; which was my favorite class, music. All we do is compose songs, perform them, play our instruments, and talk. Which is why it's my favorite, not because we basically have no homework; but because it's peaceful, that and music is my passion. I had this class with my little brother and his girlfriend, who were both juniors while I was a senior. Yup, that's right it's my last year and I can't wait to get out, because high school has yet to present me something new and fresh.

"Hey man, where were you this morning? You weren't at your locker!" my little brother, Nick said, snapping me out of my daydream.  
"I wasn't there, I thought why not just come here!" I said with a shrug.  
"Well you could have told us Joe!" his girlfriend, Demi added.  
"Like you noticed was gone, what with Nick's tongue down your throat!" I said smirking at the two of them while leaning back in my chair and putting my hands behind my head. The two of them blushed at my smart-alike comment.  
"Shut-up dude, at least I have a girlfriend." Nick sent a smirk, right back at me.  
"She'll realize her mistake soon Nicky!" he sent a glare my way, while Demi giggled and kissed his cheek.  
"Well dude you missed everyone gathering around someone and a lot of screaming." He said  
"yeah who was it?" I asked uninterested.

Before he could respond, Mr. Farrell, our music teacher told everyone to have a seat. Five seconds later, the late bell rang. He told us to finish the song we were writing to perform to class tomorrow which was Friday. Two minutes after everyone started writing again the door swung open, catching everyone attention. The person was wearing skinny jeans, a big hoodie with the hood on their head, and sun glasses on, covering their eyes. The person was obviously a girl, because you could tell she was thin and around 5'5. She was breathing heavily, like she just ran a marathon.

"You do realize the bell rang two minutes ago, yes?"Mr. Farrell asked the mystery girl.  
" y…yes sir!" she replied in a breathless voice.  
"And knowing this why exactly are you late?"  
" I was hiding in the bathroom sir" she responded clearly catching her breathe.  
"Why?" Mr. Farrell asked her raising his eyebrows at her, everyone in the room clearly listening to their conversation.  
"I was being chased, and that was the closest door I could find." She answered.

"And why exactly were you being chased? Miss…" he was waiting for her to give him her name.  
"Truscott, m names Lilly Truscott" she said revealing herself by removing her hood and sunglasses.  
"Oh My God, it's Lilly Truscott!" a random girl screamed. All of a sudden, a loud , ear piercing scream was heard along with everyone but Nick, Demi and I to rush over to the celebrity. Her eyes widen as she was trampled with people, all gawking at her to take a picture with them or for her autograph. Great just what this school needs; some snobby, obnoxious, high maintenance, celebrity who can't even sing well.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's enough students, please leave Miss. Truscott alone and return to your seats before I give you all F's for this semester. NOW!!!!" Mr. Farrell said after twenty minutes of everyone harassing the celeb.

Everyone rushed back to their seats as quickly as possible. Mr. Farrell took her aside to speak with her.

"God, can you believe this crap, everyone falling all over some celebrity?" I whispered to Demi and Nick, while everyone else was buzzing about the snobby celeb.

" I know man, it's like no one has self-respect. I mean she's not even that talented." Nick answered, while Demi nodded agreeing with us.

See it's not that we specifically hate her, just the music she sings. She's all pop, but not even the good kind. We didn't like those kinds because it gave true music a bad name. (AN: pop rocks, but they don't like it.) Everyone fawns over her music, when ours is ten times better.

"Okay Lilly, you will be sitting next to…" Mr. Farrell scanned the room searching for the right place to put the famous princess, when he glanced to the seat next to Demi, which was in front of mine.

"Ahh yes, you will be sitting next to Demi Lovato, Demi please raise your hand and introduce yourself."

Demi raised her hand while rolling her eyes. Lilly looked at Demi, and started her way over to sit next to Demi. I noticed the whole way she kept her eyes on the floor, looking rather shy for a celeb. When she got to her seat she placed her one notebook and pen on the desk.

Demi shot us a look before turning to face the new girl. "Hi, I'm Demi Lovato and welcome to East Port High." She said in a fake friendly voice, sticking out her hand to the girl.

The girl, Lilly to be exact, looked relieved Demi wasn't screaming and pleading her undying love for the celeb.

"Hi, I'm Lilly Truscott." She said in a small voice, which sounded different from the other girls. I half expected her to add 'but you know that already.' She gave Demi a small smile to thanks.

"This is Nick, my boyfriend, and his older brother Joe Jonas." Demi said gesturing toward Nick and I, who were behind her and Demi.

Lilly turn around to look at us, She looked at Nick first and gave him the same smile she did Demi and a handshake. Then she turned to me, smiled and gave a little wave, when she saw I didn't have my hand extended for a handshake. I didn't shake her hand because I was too busy staring into her clear, pool blue eyes. Something about the intensity of her eyes, made me feel there was more to her she didn't let anyone see.

"So what grade are you in?" Nick asked

"I'm in my Junior year actually." Lilly replied, her smile gaining confidence.

"Sweet, so are me and Demi!" Nick said enthusiastically, obviously being too nice for his own good.

"Really? That's awesome!" she said, happy to be meeting new people. "So I guess that means you're a senior?" she asked looking at me.  
I didn't answer for a minute, but slowly shook my head to get out of my daze.

"So you're not a senior, but you're older than Nick and he's a junior…" she said confused.

"No… I am, sorry I wasn't paying attention for a moment." I explained, receiving weird looks from Nick and Demi.

"That's fine everyone has one of those" Lilly said smiling and nodding her head.

I continued to stare at her intently while she talked with Nick and Demi. She was clearly not the person I pegged her to be; I learned in the short ten minutes she spoke to them that she was funny, caring, intelligent, and an obvious good listener. Mr. Farrell cleared his throat, hoping to catch everyone's attention.

"Okay class for the next thirty minutes we will be listening to artists of this generation that are your favorite." He explained "anyone have suggestions?"

Lauren Collins raised her hand, "why don't we have Lilly Sing?" a chorus of agreement sound off in the classroom. I look over at Lilly who looked startled and bewildered.

"Um no thanks, I'm sure you all want to listen to something else." She sounded hopeful.

"Nonsense, Lilly come on down!" Lilly slowly raised herself from seat, and walked to the front of the class.

"Um okay, well this song is new and um its name is 'Believe in Me', and I hope you like it." She said pulling her acoustic guitar from its case. She cleared her throat before starting the first verse:

_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
I don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak (her angelic voice sang out, putting emotion into each word she sang.)_

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
Ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me

La la la la, la la la la  
The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
Ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me

_(She closed her eyes for the following verses)_

_  
I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down...  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength  
To make it through_

Not gonna be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
Ways you see  
Now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me (she finish in a hushed tone.) **(AN: For those who don't know this song is by Demi Lovato on her Don't Forget album, so i don't own this either)**

When she finished, she opened her eyes to see everyone, including Nick, Demi, and I staring at her in awe. The room erupted into applause and whistling from some students and Mr. Farrell. A blush and sheepish smile inched its way on her face. Everyone rose from their seat and crowded around her, asking questions and shooting compliments.

Yes, there was something definitely deeply hidden about this girl.


End file.
